


Armed & Glorious

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin visits Yunho on his day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armed & Glorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunboobs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yunboobs).



> [request] yunho arm worship fic
> 
> Part 2 of [Summer Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1180645)

Changmin sits on the plastic waiting room chair and tries not to fidget.

A stern-looking military man had come out and told him to stay put, and while Changmin had nodded politely and sat down he’d been a little taken aback. He wasn’t used to being treated so. . .commonly.

That had been 15 minutes ago. He wonders vaguely if he got the day wrong – but no, Yunho had specifically told him the time and date, even texted it to him twice to be sure (even though Changmin had set an alarm on his phone calendar the first time). 

He hasn’t seen Yunho in a month, not since he left for the army. Yunho had requested to be put on active duty – actually _requested_ it, the crazy idiot – so this is his first day off. He’s one of those fools who is just insane enough to think it would be a great honour to die for his country.

Changmin thinks there’s no honour in death and that if Yunho gets himself killed he’ll personally bring him back to life just so he can kill him again.

Regardless, it’s been a month – the longest month of his life – and Changmin is so restless now he can barely think.

A booming laugh echoes down the corridor and Changmin sits up, sort of feeling like a dog on a leash. _Always on hyung’s leash,_ he thinks ruefully, and then Yunho rounds the corner and all thought is immediately wiped from his brain.

He’s wearing army fatigues, heavy black military grade boots and a tight white singlet that leaves very little to the imagination. He looks tanned and – oh _god_ – so buff it should be illegal. Changmin’s eyes trail over his arms, up carved biceps and veiny forearms, and feels all the blood that should be in his brain rush southward. Yunho’s never been scrawny, but it’s clear that military life is agreeing with him. His hair is still cropped short, not having yet grown back entirely after being shaved off.

Changmin can’t quite contain a soft whimper.

Yunho’s face lights up when he sees him, his smile brilliant enough to blind small animals. 

“Changminnie!” He bounds over and sweeps Changmin into his arms, lifting him off his feet and twirling him around, and Changmin laughs and buries his face in Yunho’s neck. He smells like leather and sandalwood and when he sets him back down Changmin is a little dazed and flushed.

“Hi,” Changmin smiles at him, and Yunho gets this dopey, awe-struck look on his face.

“Hi,” he breathes. His thumb brushes the corner of Changmin’s mouth, then he clears his throat and straightens. “Want to check out the barracks? I’ll show you where we train and stuff.”

Changmin nods. “Sure.” 

He desperately wants to take Yunho’s hand as they walk, but this is military ground and if they need to be discreet in the outside world then they need to be doubly discreet here. Yunho keeps glancing at him, a helpless smile on his lips, and Changmin knows he must have an equally foolish look on his face.

He can’t find it within himself to care.

Yunho leads them into a training room, a gymnasium fitted out with all sorts of equipment. A group is running drills in the corner while others do individual workouts. Yunho calls a couple of guys over and introduces them to Changmin, and Changmin shyly greets them all and makes polite small talk. It’s kind of shocking how normally everyone treats Yunho – gone is the celebrity mantle, stripped away by the great equalizer that is army life. He can tell Yunho loves it.

“That’s our sergeant,” Yunho indicates an older man with a face like a rock. “He hates me,” he adds mournfully.

Changmin snorts. “How could anyone hate you?”

“He thinks I’m a distraction and a liability.” Yunho’s eyebrows snap together. “I’ll show him,” he mutters.

Changmin smiles at the stubborn set of his jaw. “I’m sure you will,” he says softly, and Yunho shoots him a smile.

They wander around the grounds for a while and Yunho tells him what army life is like. The schedule isn’t that much more demanding than their regular one so he’s adjusted fine to that, although the company leaves something to be desired. Changmin frowns, confused.

“But – I thought you’d made friends,” he says, indicating the building with the training room.

Yunho hums thoughtfully. “Yeah but. . .there’s no you,” he says, and a blush crawls up Changmin’s face. 

Their final destination is the sleeping quarters. The rooms are simple but very neat and clean. When Yunho pushes open his door there’s another guy in the room, who he greets enthusiastically. 

“This is my roommate Youngsoo,” he says, and grabs Changmin’s hand. “This is Changminnie,” Yunho says cheerfully.

Youngsoo smiles and holds out his hand. 

“Hey man,” he greets, and Changmin shakes it. Yunho still hasn’t let go of his other hand which is getting a little awkward with a stranger there. Changmin gives him a polite smile as Youngsoo gets to his feet and clears out.

“Have fun,” he winks at Yunho before he leaves, pointedly locking the door behind him.

Changmin gets the feeling he’s missing something. He glances down at their hands, then back up at Yunho, and Yunho smiles reassuringly. 

“Relax,” he tugs Changmin over to his side of the room. “Youngsoo’s really chill. Last week his boyfriend came to visit and we all went out for dinner, it was nice.”

Realisation is quick to dawn. “ _Oh_ ,” Changmin drops down on Yunho’s bed and grins up at him. “Lucky coincidence?”

“The luckiest,” Yunho sits beside him. 

There’s a short pause where they just gaze at each other, then Yunho leans over and kisses him. Changmin sinks into it, his arms coming up around Yunho’s neck, and finally _finally_ feels like he’s home. 

“Hi properly,” Yunho murmurs when they pull back, and Changmin smiles helplessly. He leans in again, captures those luscious pink lips and sighs into Yunho’s mouth. Yunho guides him to lie down and hovers over him and _oh_ that’s nice, the heat and weight of Yunho pinning him, those gorgeous strong arms wrapped around him. Changmin makes a sound and arches up.

“God I missed you,” he breathes out between kisses.

“Changminnie,” Yunho rasps, and there’s an edge to his voice that makes Changmin squirm. He puts a hand on Yunho’s arm and strokes his bicep as they kiss, feather-light touches that turn into soft clawing when the kiss deepens. Yunho’s tongue plays with his and Changmin opens his mouth wider, lets it get wet and filthy. 

They draw apart to breathe and Yunho buries his face in Changmin’s neck, pressing wet kisses along the column. Changmin clutches at his shoulders and pants up at the ceiling.

“Uh, remember when I said I’d wait for you?” he says.

“Mm?” Yunho draws back and gives him a questioning look. Changmin takes a deep breath.

“That’s proving harder than I thought.” A look of panic briefly crosses Yunho’s face before Changmin puts a finger to his lips. “Hyung. I haven’t had sex in a while.”

“Oh,” Yunho expression changes.

Changmin leans up and breathes in his ear. “I’m really _really_ desperate for it right now.”

“Oh fuck.”

Yunho turns his head and kisses him again, and this time it’s all fire and purpose. He shoves a hand under Changmin’s baby blue t-shirt and strokes the plane of his stomach and Changmin moans into his mouth. 

“Please,” he pants, and Yunho tugs his shirt up and off. Changmin puts his hands on his chest, rubs at his nipples through the the thin cotton singlet and Yunho moans. He lifts Changmin and slams him up against the wall, holds him in place with an arm around his waist, and Changmin makes a fantastic, eager sound and rubs against him.

“Yes, yes, pin me down, take me like this,” he gasps, and Yunho growls low in his throat. His muscles ripple, and he tugs Changmin’s pants and underwear down and off. Naked, flushed and panting for it, Changmin wraps his legs around Yunho’s waist and holds on. 

“Hyung,” he breathes. “Fuck me.”

Yunho groans and falls on him with renewed vigour. “God your mouth Changminnie,” he kisses him. “It’s filthy, why is it so filthy?”

Changmin doesn’t have an answer for that – all he can do is whimper and rut against him as Yunho digs under his pillow and extracts lube, as he slicks up his fingers and presses them into him. Changmin’s thighs tremble, his mouth open on a lusty cry. There’s the purr of a zipper and Yunho pulls himself out. He runs a hand over his length, slicking himself up, and then he’s pushing into Changmin in one long stroke and Changmin’s mind turns to white noise.

Yunho fucks him, hard and desperate, and he’s still dressed and _god_ it’s hot, being held up in those bear arms, the wall digging into his back. Changmin meets each thrust with a cry, Yunho’s name a mantra on his lips as he races towards orgasm. 

“Ah – ah – _hyung_ –” 

“Touch yourself,” Yunho pants. “Come on – fuck –”

Changmin reaches down and jerks himself off, rough and quick as his muscles tighten, his nails digging into Yunho’s shoulder. He feels so full, split open on Yunho’s cock, the musky scent of arousal thick in the air. Changmin puts his free hand on Yunho’s bicep and digs in, stroking, stroking until –

He goes over with a loud cry, spilling all over himself and Yunho’s cotton singlet. He bears down, clenching around Yunho’s hot, slick length, and Yunho groans. It doesn’t take him long to finish after that, Changmin hot and fluttering and tight around him, and when he does he muffles his groan in Changmin’s neck.

Changmin tumbles sideways onto the bed and feels Yunho slip out of him. He smiles up at him, flushed and magnificent in the afterglow of sex.

“I really needed that,” he admits, and Yunho laughs and leans down to kiss him.

“Me too.” 

Changmin’s fingers play with the hem of his singlet. “For our next act I vote you actually get naked this time,” he says, and laughs when Yunho smothers his face with kisses.

\- - -

Afternoon light slants through the small bedroom window, followed in by a soft, cool breeze.

Changmin moves slowly in Yunho’s lap, riding him as they pant into each others’ mouths. Part of him can’t believe they basically spent the whole day fucking, although admittedly this will be a rare chance for a while.

“You’re going to be. . .so sore tomorrow,” Yunho pants.

“Don’t care. Don’t care. Want to feel you until next week.” Changmin kisses him, then pushes Yunho onto his back so he can ride him faster, brow furrowed and lips parted around moans as they slam together. Yunho puts both hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks as he slides in and out of Changmin’s pink hole, both of them moaning in tandem. 

“Oh baby – I’m going to – ”

“Come on hyung. Fill me up.”

Yunho groans and comes inside him, ropes of spunk coating Changmin’s insides. Changmin gasps, shudders and stills, his own orgasm spilling hot and wet between them.

He collapses on Yunho and curls up in his arms and Yunho rolls them, slipping out of him with regret. 

“I don’t think I can get it up again,” Yunho says into his hair, and Changmin giggles.

“Me neither.” 

He lifts his head for a kiss and Yunho presses their lips together, soft and sticky sweet. Their hands curl together, fingers intertwining. Changmin sighs and settles his head on Yunho’s bicep, lips against tan skin, the scent of sweat and sex and Yunho wrapped around him.

“I miss you so much,” he mumbles. “It’s so strange without you around.”

Yunho trails his knuckles up his back. “I know baby. Same here.”

Changmin closes his eyes and presses a kiss to his arm. 

There’s still a long way to go, but Yunho’s worth the wait.


End file.
